User talk:RedYoshi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pokemon Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RedYoshi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EliteMaster117 (Talk) 00:56, January 30, 2010 Yes, I'll add it soon. As in a few hours. Anyways, thanks! Yup! - YE I'll try... -YE Meh. People come and go. If you want, invite some wikian friends of yours. Bring the people from Pokefanon over here! I am very busy in life, as of now, I have a broken leg, so, I can't help much. Well... I'm sorry... I'll try and be active, but.... I don't know. Your a dedicated wikian, and especially dedicated. Anything you want, I can get! Admin rights? Hey, I'm not very active here. Anyways, nice sig! Invite anyone you know who loves Pokemon. Teach them about wikia. Same here. Admin rights in two. I dunno. Just sounded good, lol. Anyways, there you go. Just... Invite people? Lol. Stay upbeat. You are now officially an administrator. Go to Tohjo Region's page. Tohjo. I already blocked him, though. But I can't remember what happened to the page? Sorry.--Bessie84 12:06, August 9, 2010 (UTC) SPAM! SPAM! SPAM! RedYoshi, I report a spam! I repeat, a spam! An unregistered contributor has ruined DP: Sinnoh Stars's good name! Please find a way to ban the user!--Bessie84 01:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I'm still trying to think of something. D= -YE AWESOMENESS!! Thanks, RY! And I made my userpage. It's short, but sweet. What about that Cobweb guy? Every time I try to get on something comes up, but whenever I get on I'll come. <:D There is one time a day I can come, and I'll get on as much as I can, but my resource pokemon images were lost when my computer was recovered from a virus. hey how have u been Excuse me Sorry, I know that the names aren't copyrighted as mine...But, I noticed on your User Page that you are going to write a story called 'HGSS: Johto Saga'. I KNOW you got that from the story I'm writing, and I understand it isn't patented mine, but why 'copy' me? Huh? And I also noticed that you have one of your chapters called 'Twin Leaves'. That name is STRAIGHT from the first chapter of the Sinnoh Saga that I am writing. SuccessStarts With Failure 00:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I am terribly sorry for not being on, though it is good you changed your names. Anyways, every time I say I'm going to get on, I forget! That's an idea. I'll try that starting on Monday. I've got lots to do this first weekend of school. Feel free! I feel terrible for inactivity. It's just I have SOOOO much to do in real life. A matter a fact, I've got to do more homework now. :P Yeah, but on my school computers, it BLOCKS ALL WIKIAs. I wonder why? Regards, your busy friend, It used to be James, but he gave it to May. :P --Bessie84 01:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing, Yoshi! do you want to help me on my MightyDootel?If you want to,go ahed! ....Whats with the two pokefanons? Chose one or the other! - I'm a Girl. People Don't get that.... Speak To The Master...DialgaMaster! 21:18, October 29, 2010 (UTC) GASP ITS RY Can I take the Pokemon infobox to Fantendo? VictoryStar 21:32, September 25, 2011 (UTC) hi red yoshi are there any free join rp's here? just askin? Sym Bionic PokéTitan People Love Sym-bionic Titan since 2010 @all & Some People Like Pokémon so i made Sym Bionic PokéTitan and the Main Characters for Sym Bionic PokéTitan is Lanceachu, Ilanichu, & Octolurk. I Hope you Enjoy it and Love it, OK?